1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a multilayer network connection communication system, a smart terminal device and a communication method thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
With high Internet usage rate of smart phones, users can now interact and share information with each other on social network websites or via Email anytime and anywhere. A user can share a latest status and location of his/her own with friends in a manner of check-in while being informed of the same of friends, so as to share pleasures in life. In addition, shops nowadays also provide the user with discounts in the manner of check-in, and information can also be shared to the social network websites so as to achieve an effect of promotion to the shops.
However, when the user intends to check-in or transceive Email, the Internet may not be available due to reasons including: the user not being a member of a 3G unlimited data plan, net surfing not being turned on due to expansive cost overseas, or Wi-Fi connectivity not being available. Furthermore, when the user intends to check-in or search discounts of neighboring shops, it is quite often that desired data cannot be found due to language barrier.